Trelawneys life
by Lemonlime23
Summary: sybill finds herself in a horrible state disheveled and lonely when a stranger comes and helps her she didn't know it would change her life forever.


"It was a gathering for the hogwarts staff one cold night. Sybill was drunk but everyone was drinking . She was the only one who was noticeable drunk. Everyone did stare and whispered about her. She didn't care since people usually stare at her .The party was over and everyone left but she stayed looking out the window. She let the tears flow she knew she was disliked by everyone she's ruined people's live and tarnished the Trelawney name. Everyone who knew her thought of her as a joke. She felt a presented in the room. She turned around and it was Severus. What are you doing here she said fearfully? He looked at her I could ask the same to you? She still had tears in her eye. There breath smelled like alcohol. He reached up to her face and she flinched he wiped the tears off her face. Your to pretty to be sad. What? She stuttered her eyes widened clearly she thought of was a joke. He chuckled take a complete Trelawney. She fixed he glasses and cleared her throat you can call me sybill. She wrapped her shawl around her arms. Okay sybill do you mind if I escort you to your room a lady should never be along at this ungodly hour. Okay she said in a weak manner she took his hand and walked to her room she could help but stare at his dark eyes she didn't know but their was something warm and conferring about Severus. He was tall and she knew she had more in common with him then any other colleague. They stopped at the door and sybill invited him in for some tea. It's the least I could do after all you were so nice to me. He looked at her Sybill being nice is just something that people do. I know but it's never been that way for me. He sipped his tea and and set it down thank you he said. She was deep in thought before Severus leans in and kissed her lips. She was in shock and pulled away what are you doing she screamed? Shush sybill I'm not trying to hurt you she sat back down and he took her shawl . You must get lonely sometimes he said. She did not want to answer she thought it was a trick or something. I never told anyone besides Albus this but I fell in love with a girl that never wanted me . She choose to marry and start a family but the love I have for her keeps me going. She looked up at him and saw that he was being sincere. Yes it does get lonely she whispered. I would never have Guessed you to be quite romantic. He shrugged no one bothers to talk to me. She grabbed his hand you could kiss me again if you like? Yes or he whispered into her ear then smiled a devilish smile. Well I don't know? Sybill if your worried don't be in not very experienced but I don't mind if you don't. She thought about it well okay she smiled. She hadn't had anyone attracted to her in a while so she figured could have a little while and she wanted a little fun. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her before she whispered "say you love me" she said with tears in her eyes. I love you he said she closed her eyes and wanted to believe it . She huffed I love you too. He carried her to her bed he look at her glossy eyes they were oval shaped and green. He kissed her neck and down her cheats she smiled. They made love that night sybill kissed him" will you stay " no I have to go tensed up and said goodbye she gave him one of her pins she uses for her hair. The next day sybill woke up in pain her head was throbbing "ugh why do I always drink so much". She felt like she could only remember vaguely what was quit angry about what he had done he ran after the craziest witches in the wizarding world. He tried to forget it and got dressed for breakfast. Sybill left the tower and went to the dinning hall she picked up her meal and teat it in the tower. Severus was just glad he didn't have to see trelawney. She finished her meal and went to class. They didn't speak with each other again. After a few weeks Severus began to take extra hours working on his lessons. Sybill got called up to dumbledores office. Yes headmaster she said faintly. Sit down it has come to my attention that you have been absent five times this month. Do you wish to tell me something are the children bothering you? No sir she said as she looked away she was flustered. Than what is it he said with his eyebrows raised . I uh...don't know I haven't been feeling well. Well sybill you should go and get that checked out we don't want you getting sick after all you are the only seer we have. She lightly smiled and nodded . Well than you can go now he said with a smile. She didn't want to go see poppy she would rather go see another nurse. She scheduled an appointment for a Saturday. SYBILL TRELAWNEY shouted the nurse sybill stood up and got her thing. Follow me miss the nurse said . Sit down well be right with you. Another nurse came sybill describe how she was feeling and the nurse nodded. Well just to be safe we'll take your blood and send you your results. She grabbed Sybill's are and stuck a needle. Sybill was deathly afraid of needles but didn't want to show it. Is that all sybill said yes we will send you your results soon the nurse smiled she nodded and left. Sybill worried she didn't want to leave hogwarts or have a deadly disease. Three days passed and sybill Was in the dinning hall when Minerva approached her. Sybill I was instructed to personally hand this to you. Thank you sybill said it was the letter . she finished her meal before excising her self. She went to her room where she shit the door. She griped the letter tightly and was shaking. She was extremely nervous but decided to open the letter. She read it frantically and dropped the letter on to her bed. She laid down and closed her eyes she kept repeating this can't be happening to herself before pacing back and forth. Tears started drip "oh Merlin what am o going to do". She finally let it since in she was going to have a baby. She smiled and started to laugh. You scared me she said rubbing her stomach. But then reality sunk in what was she going to say to the others. Usually women were married or had no I have to tell Severus. She could wait for ever and she already two months. She hoped for the best maybe he'll be a gentleman and marry me or just help me with the child she smiled to herself. He has kindness in him maybe he'll have kindness towards her she is the mother of his child. She decided to look for him that day. She found him in the halls. Severus she called out he turned around and started to walk faster. He got to his class and locked the door on her. Please open the door she whispered in tears. No go away he said coldly. She sat down I front of the door. I'm not leaving until I speak with you. He knew she didn't have anywhere to go and she would do it. He unlock the door and let her in wrecked woman what the bloody hell do you want. She tried to calm herself before speaking . S-s-Severus she stuttered I want to talk to you about the day of the a style="color: #1155cc;" href=" /" target="_blank" /a I don't want to hear about it we were both drink nothing happens. Would you just listen she shouted. Don't you shout at me she backed away. Severus there's no other way I can say it so "spit it out women I don't have all day". She took a deep breath before she began im pregnant. He looked at her with the nastiest look possible. I don't want any part of the he spat. Don't you want to be a part of you child's life she reached for his hand but he quickly pulled it away. If you care for that thing I suggest you leave me alone. Severus she said with a broken voice don't be so harsh its your own flesh and blood. I said get out . Besides no one will believe in the father your a drunk who knows what you do or who you do. Usually when people announce something like this the father hugs the mother or cries or something. You are crazy sybill to think I would want to be with you. I was just hoping for a little kindness like you showed me that day. I was drunk sybill don't expect the same treatment. She took her thing and left. She crouched down and started sobbing into her hands. I'm sorry I sorry you don't deserve this baby. She got up with blood shot eyes and briskly walked to her tower she didn't want anyone to see next day she decided to tell someone that would actually be nice to her. Minerva may I speak with you. What is it this time sybill did one of your student break something? No it um a little more private. Oh well come in I guess she let he in her room. Your room is very lovely said sybill. Thank you dear know what was it you wanted to talk to me about? She lowered her head and twisted the handkerchief . Minerva wants to be amused she usually made up wild stories about the future. I'm going to have a baby she said. Minerva smiled that wonderful i bet the father is proud. Sybill didn't look cheerful. He doesn't want me to say who he is. Well is he at least going to help you? No she cried he wants nothing to do with me. Minerva held sybill tightly honey don't cry. Who is it I will see to it that he either changes his mind or regrets it. Sybill let out a little chuckle. No it's fine you don't have to do that. I just wanted to tell someone who would actually smile. Sybill what ever you need we can help you hogwarts is a family and we help family. Sybill hugged Minerva " thank you" . Of course dear goodbye Minerva and with that she a few weeks everyone knew. Severus came to her room" what did you say "he spat. I didn't mention you "right" he said sarcastically. No I'm serious no one knows he looked at her he was furious. Well then keep it that way he said be for he left. She sat down on a chair she was shaking. He scared her so much but she decided to go to bed to calm herself. She would dream that he would be ecstatic and pick her up and kids here.  
Only in her dreams she thought. After a few months she started to show. The staff made up rumors about her. She would look down when she would walk in the dinning hall. Minerva and Albus were her only support. Sybill Minerva cried yes she said I have something for you . If you don't mind could you take me to you room. Okay she said they walked up to the tower and sybill opened the door. Minerva brought in a crib for sybill. I Sybil stuttered Minerva I don't know what to say. Minerva hugged her it fine sybill was in tears it wonderful. I know with the money we get paid it not as much as you need. Really Minerva I truly I'm grateful. Your welcome dear Well I'll be on my way Minerva said. She sat down and made a list of things she needed to buy. She went to the shops and looked for everything before returning home. She set everything up in her room. It wasn't much but it's all she could afford. Severus stopped by to see why she was doing. God that looks awful he said while laughing. She felt bad it's all she could do. Why are you here she said in anger. I'm just looking at what you doing . Clearly you won't be a good mother sybill. She started to cry get out see you cry for everything. But what's worse is that you believe everything people tell you like your pretty. She shut the door on him. How dare he come back into my room. She looked at everything she had it not that bad she thought. When she had her son she was happy. She thought he looked so handsome she named him Nathaniel Cicero Trelawney. Minerva visited her it was 3 in the morning and it was silent. Do you want to hold him she said. Minerva smiled yes sybill placed Nathaniel in her arms. He was quite small but had black curly hair and brown eyes. Minerva felt like he looked familiar but she didn't ask who his father was. He began to whimper and she gave him back to sybill. He's precious sybill she said in a low voice . She looked up at her "thank you for coming I didn't think anyone would show up." Sybill you can always count on me after all we are friends. Sybill looked back at her son who was sleeping by then and kissed the top of her head. You should go now your going to work tomorrow. Yes I should she said I'll see you two later. Sybill smiled before she left. She held him tightly and whispered "you are loved" to her son. She left the infermery and went up to her room. She didn't go to eat at the dining hall for quit some time but then decided it was time. When she got there people crowded around her. The students were trying to huddle around asked her many questions. They wanted to hold him but sybill could let them he was to small she was afraid they might drop him. When they served breakfast everyone went back to their seat the staff was much nicer to sybill. In the corner of the table Severus was scowling. Sybill quickly eat before going back to the tower. Sybill saw that he was crying and tried to find out what was wrong. She found that he was hungry and she quickly feed him. He was the love of her life she no longer get felt like she was moved around before adjusting himself he looked up at his mother a and gurgled. He started to kick his legs and laugh. Sybill could help but smile. Your happy now aren't you. Even though she was a seer should never saw this in her future. She kissed his cheek before taking him a bath. He started to cry " no don't cry it warm see" he stopped cry when he was finished taking a bath. She set him on he bed and watched him sleep. When he got older she told him stories and taught him everything there is to know about divination. He was very energetic he would run through the halls and play with the younger student. He would get in trouble by Minerva but he would pull a puppy dog face to get out of it. He was 5 years old and he stayed in Sybill's class most of the days. She promised him on the weekends she would take him out to the shops and park. Mum "what is it dear" she turned to look at him.i got you this he held up a flower. Thank you it lovely she said . We're did you get it from professor sprout. Nathaniel you can go into her clas and take things. No mum I asked her if I could get something for you . Oh I'm sorry she hugged him Let me just finish up the lesson then we can leave okay. Yes mum he nodded then sat down on her picked him up and took him to the dinning hall. I'm really hungry mum. Yes you are she tickled him were almost there. When they got their he ate all his food and waited for dessert. It was chocolate cake with ice cream on the side. He looked up at his mother and back at the dessert I can t eat this all by myself he said with wide eyes. She chuckled I'll help you. She wiped off he's face" mum stop "he said frustrated. You have chocolate on your face what else am I supposed to do she smile. He raced up to their room and wait for his mother to open the door. He went in and played for two hours before bedtime. Sybill was working on lessons for her class when she saw him staring at her. " what " she said " mum your pretty " he said . She smiled thank you " I really like your hair . Sybill pulled him close and I like everything about you. Mum why don't I look like you . You do you have curly hair just like me. No mum I don't look like you you have green eye and brown hair I have brown eyes and black hair. She remains quit but then she felt a knot in her throat . Come here she said he sat on her lap and looked up at her she ran her hand through his hair and spoke " you know that children look like their family members "she said. He nodded well you look like your father she said with tears in her eyes. Did dad love you? She looked at him and didn't know what to say. I think he did he responded with out letting her speak. Why do you think that she said. Because who wouldn't your nice and pretty and you take care of me. She picked him you and took him to bed. Nathaniel I love you she whispered I love you to mum he hugged her. She felt awful how could she no tell him the truth. It's always better to be honest but it would hurt him. She shut the door and let him sleep. But that might she woke up feeling scared something was at the door. She quickly put on her glasses and the fear went away. What are you doing up " I can't sleep can I sleep in your room tonight" yes you can she moved over and he slept beside her. Mum hum she said half asleep. I'm cold can you give me some blanket yes she pulled him close and he slept fine the whole night. He would beg sybill to take him to watch the quddich matches. Your very persuasive for a 5 year old she said. She took him and they watched one of the matches before Nathaniel went off to the bathroom. When he was walking back he saw Severus staring at him. He quickly sat down next to his mother she hugged him . But he could help but feel odd that he didn't have a father. He's Seen other children with both their parents. Maybe he died he didn't want to upset his mother but he wanted to know. That night he asked sybill " mum I want to know" no your to young you won't understand. So he died he said no she answered them what is it. Sh grabbed his hands and spoke softly I'll I'm going to say is that I want you to grow up and respect the women In your life. Love them and treat them right but also don't forget they have to do the same for you. Yes mum but stop crying I don't like it . She wiped of all her tears don't for get you are what makes me happy. So don't get yourself into any trouble. Alright he crossed his arms and pouted. Sybill smiled dot be so grumpy Nathaniel. Can I at lest go out to play with my friends. Your 5 how do you have friends here. Most of the kids like to play with me they say I'm mature whatever that means. Fine but put on you coat and scarf. He got dressed and Souter bye mum see you later. Come back in an hour she said before he ran out and slammed the door. She shuck her head that boy is to much. He had his own personality stubborn but thoughtful. Sybill Invited Severus over to speak briefly about Nathaniel. He did show up but he wasn't thrilled that he was there. She opened the door and let him in. Why did you call me? He's asking questions and I don't know how to answer them. He stood silent "why don't you just tell him I died". No she gasped that's horrid besides your not died. Could you get to know he she said underneath her breath. He's very bright and friendly all the student know him and he plays with them . You don't have to say your his father just get to know him. It would mean so much to him. He stayed silent before she smiled he looked just like you. I'm sorry i wasn't there for both of you. He kissed her lips and she parted her lips to let him kiss her properly . He pulled away "we should tell him we together " . No she said if he finds out he will think that you back for good and I don't want that. Sybill I know that I hurt you but I'm sorry. Yeah well it happens you should have done that. I wasn't ready to be a father. Well I wasn't ready to be along. It hurt me when you left me along and told me you didn't want him . But I want you now I can handle it now. Sybill you were strong you still are I could dream of someone else being my child's mother. Except for lily she spat he looked down no I know now that That was never and option but you you are really an option. She was sort of uncomfortable if she would have picked him she would have never had Nathaniel. What I mean is you you really see me as a possible husband. She looked up at him and he smiled. They kissed each other with passion before she felt him take her shawl and loosen her shirt she broke it off. No she pulled away he looked at her then understand. She fixed her shirt and took back her shawl. Sybill I didn't mean anything like she interrupted him I know what you meant. She crossed her arms he did notice that her chest was enormously bigger and her hips were wider than before but she still maintained a tight figure. What are you staring at she said nothing I'm sorry he said she softened her expression and let her hand go back to her side. She walked closer to him and kissed him. I'm sorry I'm just not ready I understand he said. You have to go Nathaniel will be back in a couple of minutes could you at least Mull over what I asked you to do? No I know I'll take him after all a boy needs to be with his father. She cupped his cheek and thanked him. Sybill it Been almost a year could we tell him. No not until we're sure. He nodded and left he sat in his chair and thought about it. He knocked on her door one night and she got up and opened in he said there was something that he desperately wanted to tell her. She put on her rob and sat on the couch what's wrong she cried. He chuckled no nothing's wrong I just need to talk to you. She slapped his chest playfully you scared me. He looked down before looking back up at her. Her eyes were beautiful shade of green. He stated at them for a while before sybill asked him again. Oh right he said again Sybill trelawney he bent down would you marry me. The ring was his mothers and that's all he had left of wanted Sybill to have it. Sybill was in shock am I dreaming she was confused . No Sybill I'm really asking you will you be my wife. Yes she said he picked her up and spun her around the room before placing her down . Follow me she whispered she took his hand and lead him to Nathaniel's room. She opened it slowly and she let Severus in she walked in and grabbed Severus. He sleeping she said. Severus eyes watered he could believe he had a son . She looked at him and kissed his cheek. Let's go they walked out and closed the door. We have to talk she said he sat down and she starters to speak " we have to tell him first that your his father. Sybill I have something to confess he brought the hair clip and handed it to her. I didn't just leave you I leave you I was persecuted by the death eater. They thought I betrayed them and we're going to kill me. I made it seem like I didn't like you. To be honest I liked you for years but I could speak to you. I suppressed my feelings for you but that one night I drank to much and I could contain myself. She looked up at him " I knew you were kind" she said. But we have to tell him let him proses it then tell him were together and that we're getting married she said with a gleeful smile. We could get married tomorrow quick and fast. He smile disappeared you don't want it to be special he said. No it's not that but I don't need big a wedding when I have you. I just want you to think about it. She nodded but replied I know what I want Severus. Okay he said what ever my love wants Sybill pulled him in for a kiss he picked her up and took her to her room. She got on her feet when Severus headed to the door no stay you can sleep here tonight. But won't the she quickly grabbed Severus and hugged him. It's okay he won't know your here I'll get up early and leave with him. After I leave you can too as long as you lock the door. He shrugged and went to bed. She scooted close and he felt her tears. I'm glad you are here with us. I must confess sybill you were my first. She looked at him with her eyebrows down and covered her mouth. I didn't know oh god I was so drunk. Stop it sybill you were fine. Well Severus you mustn't worry about me comparing you to others. You we also my first. He smile we probably didn't expect that that would be our first time. She laughed we could have planed it out better. She woke up and she had Severus hand wrapped around her. She heard a noise coming from Nathaniels room and got up to and saw Bellatrix she was raised her wand when sybill grabbed it and broke it. She throw her down and started punching her. Bellatrix laugh and punched sybill in the knew she wasn't as skilled to fight her using magic so she tried fighting her in anyway she could. Severus heated all this and got up he picked up Nathaniel and rushed him to Minerva. He told her that the students were in danger and he went back to Sybill. She was lying unconscious on the ground and Bellatrix stood up. Severus took Bellatrix and had her arrayed and sent back to askban . He picked up sybill and carried her to the nurses office. Meanwhile Nathaniel was with Minerva "what happend where's my mom " he cried. It alright she's being taken care of right now just sleep and in the morning you can see her. He slept on the couch that night. Severus was holding Sybill's hand he could go back to sleep. He whispered in her ear to wake up. She was badly beaten up with bruises on her face and wounds. Bellatrix was also messed up pretty bad she was limping on her way out. Sybill woke up and immediately asked for Nathaniel. Her face was sore and Severus asked her if she was sure that she wanted him to see her like thing. He called Minerva and waited outside the door. Nathaniel ran in hugged his mother. Mum what happend he whispered . She was going to hurt you and I could let that happen. He looked up at her and spoke all i remember is you fighting then professor Snape took me to aunt Minnie. She looked over at Severus and smiled. Well then you should go thank him. Nathaniel timidly walked over and Severus turned to face him. Thank you for saving me he said before Severus could say anything Nathaniel hugged him. Sybill's eyes watered but she quickly wiped them away. Severus looked over at sybill then back at Nathaniel he picked him up and hugged him. Then he let him go back to his mother. He sat on her bed and stayed with her for hours. Aren't you tired Nathaniel she said . No he said I have to tell you something she said. He looked at her with wide eyes what is it. Severus was standing right next to them. She grabbed his hands and told him. You know your father Nathaniel. Huh he was confused Sybill looked at him you professor Snape is your father. He looked up at him and stared at her. He couldn't be with use because he was trying to protect us. Severus spoke to him I would never try to hurt you I just couldn't be there with you knowing that someone could come at any moment and hurt you. Nathaniel held up he's arms so Severus could pick him up. Dad was all he could say Severus replied I know I'm here . He set him down and sybill spoke again We're getting married . You will have a family Nathaniel she held him close. Mum I always had you but I'm glad dad is here for us. Oh Nathaniel we will always be here to protect you. She let him sleep in her arms before they left. Severus opened the door and Sybill set him down on her bed. She went back to his room to clean it up. Sybill you don't have to do that I'll do it. When Severus finished he got a bag of ice and placed it on Sybill's forehead. She went to bed and Severus laid right next to her. The next day Minerva spoke in the dinning hall " yesterday a staff member was injured by on of the death eater in their room. We will proved heavier security so it won't happen again. ". She sat back down and the students became rowdy . Dumbledore calmed them down but everyone notice how professor trelawney was beaten up. Severus began to make a speech right after Mcgonagall " thank you professor Mcgonagall in lighter news sybill and I will be getting married".the room was quiet but them there was an uproar of cheers. The staff was harsher and sybill. That poor man saddled with someone else's son. Severus heard these remarks but stayed silent. He couldn't of believe the horrible rumors they were making about sybill. Minerva however seemed thrilled. She Walked over to them and congratulated them. She knew how happy Nathaniel was to have both of them. Sybill how can you let them say those things about you? She poked up at him and told him because all my life people have said tumors about me. That's not going to ruin my everyday life. She she turned to speak with Minerva and Severus took Nathaniel by the hand. Do you want to go on the weekend he said. Nathaniel nodded and big smile spread across his face. With you and mom Severus chuckled yes with us were do you want to go? Umm he squinted his eyes trying to thinking about were he wanted to go. He huffed I've go nothing could you surprise me? Severus smiled of course sybill came back just in time to take Nathaniel back sorry he hast to shower. Severus went back with them to Sybill's room. But I don't want to shower he pouted I know but you have too. Severus stood up and looked at Nathaniel listen to your mother she only wants what's best. Nathaniel was not convinced but he went anyways. Sybill sat down and put her hand on her forehead she was stressed because the classes weren't going as well as she hoped. She grade paper and Nathaniel watched her. She was on her bed when Nathaniel climbed up sat on her lap. What are you doing here She said with smile. I want to help you she Ruffled his hair and said your sweet. Severus was busy in the living room bring in his stuff. Why don't you go help your father. He giggled and left. Severus was bringing in some stuff when Nathaniel walked in. He saw all the books he hand and was in awe. Dad do you think you can find a book you could read to me? No I don't have any but I could buy one. He found one and took Nathaniel to his room. He read him a story about dragons when sybill finished the papers she got up and walk over to Nathaniel room she peaked through the door and saw Severus reading to Nathaniel she covered her mouth she thought it was lovely and about time they spent time with each other sybill fell asleep before Severus could go back into the room. Sybill scoot over she didn't respond sybill scoot over. He moved her over but she turned and fell of the bed. Ouch she woke up and Severus rushed over to her side. I'm sorry I tried to move you over but you fell. He kissed the top of her head before she went back to sleep. In the morning Nathaniel climbed on their bed wake up wake up wake up . He jumped on the bed .mum he scooted over to her side. Hum she said with her eyes still closed I'm ready to go. Go where she said she got up Nathaniel it six in the morning go back to sleep we have all day to do what ever it is you held him close and they went back to sleep. Hours later Severus got up but sybill stayed in bed. Why aren't you up yet? He looks so comfortable I don't want to wake him up yet . Severus went down to eat breakfast and brought up some for them. Nathaniel finally woke up and was running around the room playing with his toys. Nathaniel it's time to eat you can play later Severus said. Nathaniel stopped in his tracks and walked over to sybill. Mum I want the pancakes. She cut them up for him and eat the ham and eggs. Thank you Severus no problem sybill now Nathaniel wanted to go out I told him he could if it's alright with you. Yes she said just let me get ready . She wore a dress that cover that went up to her knees . It was a green dress and she tamed her but let her curl stay in place she wore black flats and used light makeup foundation with a little mascara and blush to show off her boney cheeks. Lastly she add a light color of lip tint so her lips wouldn't look chapped . She dressed Nathaniel in a little suit like navy blue out fit and combed his hair and used gel to fix his short curls. She squeezed him tightly oh you look so handsome. Mum let go I can't breathe he huffed. She kissed his cheek before keying him go. He continued to play while sybill spoke with Severus but he couldn't stop staring at her. I'm sorry Sybill he said after the throw time she had to repeat herself it's just I've never seen you with out your glasses and dressed up. So I don't look nice with out makeup? No it just I can't see your beautiful eyes when there magnified by those dreadful glasses. She giggle come now Severus there not that great. No they are you are u just hope Nathaniel would have looked more like you. He has enough Severus beside I do think you quit handsome yourself . He sort of blushed no ones ever complimented him before. Thank you sybill but we should get going. They went down to the shops and ran into Lucius Malfoy Severus was holding Nathaniel and sybill quickly took Nathaniel back she didn't feel comfortable about Lucius know that there together but it was to late. Well well well Severus I see you have moved on quit nicely. Pleasure to might you he held out his hand for sybill she placed it in his and he kissed. He smiled mischievously and sybill looked away. Severus introduced Lucius this is my wife sybill. Old friend you didn't tell me you had a son . Severus reassured sybill he wouldn't harm the she let Nathaniel go and Lucius greeted him as well. You look just like you father. Who are you said Nathaniel sybill quickly corrected Nathaniel no it quit alright I'm you fathers friends. Severus you have a lovely family maybe we could get together sometime so she could meet narcissa. Yes Severus nodded well I have to go nice seeing you. Severus I'm sorry I didn't know it alright sybill. Now we're should we go he put he's arm over sybill. Well I need to get a few things from the tea store and I forgot I need some fabric. She went off to get her supplies while Severus took Nathaniel to the bookstore he picked up some books for him and met up with Sybill at a local restaurant. The sat down when a heavily drunken man walked by and started insulting sybill. He was slurring his words your that butch that would stay in the pub for too long and had to get kicked out every time. She was embarrassed that was years ago she replied. Mum is that true? Alright you can go now said Severus. She's a slut she wouldn't get with me you know you want to. That's enough Severus yelled your girl is a slut he mange to get close to sybill and ripped her dress. She was exposed and her breast were showing. Oh Severus she tried to cover up be the dress was made from poor material so it ripped All the way down. Severus quickly took of his jacket and wrapped it around sybill. The man was kicked out and the restaurant owner apologized but the damage was done. Severus sybill whisperd I want to go home she said with tears. He picked up her dress and took Nathaniel by the hand. They got to sybill room and sybill hugged and apologized to them. Severus I didn't want him to know about my life before him . I know sweetie but you are human you are allowed to have flaws. She explained to him that she was extremely sad before he came into her life and she change for the better. Sybill went back to change but liked into the mirror before changing into her clothes. Severus went up behind her and spoke to her sybill don't take what he said to heart he was drunk.i know but it was embarrassing he ripped my dress everyone could see she cried onto his shoulder. I've tried so hard to leave the past me in the past. Most people already think I should have Nathaniel with me that I can take care of him. You can sybill don't doubt yourself now besides he didn't know what he was talking about. Let's just get married soon so we can leave this behind us. No you deserve a proper wedding she smiled at him but cupped his cheek no Severus alright he did . Asked Minerva and Albus to go with them so they can get married. Minerva held Nathaniel's hand and they signed to provided witnesses. They finally said I do and kissed. Sybil cried and Severus whipped her tears away. I love you Severus I love you to sybill Nathaniel let go of Minerva's hand and ran to his parents. They hugged him before Albus walked over. Congratulations you two I see that he's happy they looked back at Nathaniel who went back to Minerva. Yes he is sybill said I've got a gift for you he gave them a bottle of alcohol. Thank you said Severus sybill was a bit nervous because she knew she couldn't control her bad habit . Thank you Albus he gave her a bracelet that was charmed to keep her safe or work Severus if she was in trouble. He gave Severus a ring that would tell him if she was in danger. Sybill hugged Albus thank you he chuckled I knew that the other gift wouldn't be very great for you so I got other gifts as while she smiled. Minerva spoke with them if you want I could take care of him for today. No it's fine sybill said are you sure well I guess it would be fine just for today . Severus took her to the forbidden forest. I think we're much to old to be wondering around here Severus. Do be rediculous sybill your never to old. He found some flowers that were as color as Sybill's personality. He put some in her hair but he made her close her eyes before she could see it. Severus what are you doing she peaked and saw the flowers fall from her hair. There so beautiful she liked up and saw the leafs falling and Severus caressed her face before she closed her eyes and let the the tears roll down she whipped them away and Severus took her by the hand and lead her to the lake. They sat down and sybill leans onto Severus Shoulder. I remember coming out her as a kid and starring at the stars wounded what I would do after I finished school. Sybill you would come out her alone. Well yes I don't have friends everyone thought I was a loon. I would stare at the sky and read some stories about all there was to know about divination. Sometimes I would fall asleep here and have to sneak back in to hogwarts but it was easier for me because no one would notice I was gone. Sybill laid down and put her head on Severus lap and looked out to see the lake. He stroked her hair and spoke softly I was bullied by the favored students. I had to keep my head down all those years dealing with those insufferable griffendors. The girl I fell in love with never noticed me and married one of them . Sybill stood up and kissed his cheek she thought the kiss would sooth him but it irritates him and he yelled at her . Severus please don't tell me that we just got married. I don't care he spat she reached for his hand. It gone Severus it's the past you have me. You'll never be someone people want to be with. She teared up and ran off. He didn't know what he was saying he was so angry. He found her hidden in a cave whispering to herself you are good enough, you are unique, you are beautiful. She said it almost to erasure herself those thing instead of truly believe them. The cave was covered with vines and hidden flowers. She cover herself with her shawl and she pulled her legs towards her chest. She had some cuts on her face And body. Severus walked in and she got up yelled at him. Go away Severus! No , I'm sorry he said no your not just when I think things are getting better then you change what do you want she spat. I gave you all I have your not the only one whose been hurt. The only difference is that I want to love you and you won't let me. Sybill I'm sorry I'm not good with these kinds of things. She grabbed him and pulled him close then stop closing yourself off. We love you and all we want is for us to move on . I'll give you one last chance Severus. She kissed him and she lied he followed her. She could stop sobbing Severus pulled her close but she broke the embrace. She went back to lying down alone. I tried so hard to stay strong Severus but I can't not anymore. I desire to be loved I don't deserve this Severus . I got dressed up and put on makeup I don't have much money to look like other women but still. I did everything to change my ways for Nathaniel. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and her face turned red. Severus felt horrible he didn't know how he could say something so turned to him and scooted closer. Why did you change your mind sybill? Because I'm cold she she her head onto his shoulder . He lead her back to the lake and she jumped in. She called him in but he hesitated. Come on Severus if not now then when. He took of his jacket and jumped in. Sybill swam to him and kissed him. And he returned the it she wrapped her hands around his neck and they made out for a while before he pulled away and stared at her eyes he picked her up and spun her around the water she tossed her head back laughing. Severus put me down she whispered. Fine he put her down and she kissed him then she wrapped her arms around his neck and made out before they saw something in the woods. Severus got up and checked to see what it was. He shouted come out . It was a dog like creature he recognized what it was. Bloody hell Sirius leave I'm with my wife you know our honeymoon. The dog barked at Severus . Yeah yeah go away if he knew any better I swear he was winking at him. He was embarrassed no not that go. What was that sybill said nothing dear don't wore about it. She got out drenched in water. He picked up his jacket and gave it to you go my love sybill smiled thank you she cried and kissed him slowly before they walked back to hogwarts. Sybill stopped "Severus I'm sorry for what I said i was just jealous that I've never heard anyone speak that way about someone else." No Sybill I shouldn't have said that not to you. I'm supposed to be married to you and leave those feelings behind. She looked up at him are you being sincere. Yes I am I love you and Nathaniel and I'm going To be the best man I can possibly be for our family. They coutinued walking until they reache Sybill's room. She collapsed in the bed and Severus took of her shoes. He wrapped her in warm blankets and shut the door. He made tea and read a little before going to bed. He moved sybill over to the side so he could lay down. He felt her arm wrap around him and he fell asleep close to sybill. In the morning Severus woke up alone sybill left a note" dear I left to pick up Nathaniel met use in the dining room for breakfast" she signed it with love sybie. He walked down the stairs to met up with sybill. She was with Nathaniel teaching him how to read the stars. Good Morning Severus she said in a perky tone. Good morning sybill good morning Nathaniel. Hi daddy he said jumping up and ruining to hug kissed him and they sat down to eat breakfast. Severus took Nathaniel to class that gave sybill time to finish her work before returning home. Severus introduced Nathaniel to his classes for the first time as his son. He waved before going back to reading his book. Stop sybill shouted she woke up from a a nightmare and turned to Severus. Honey Sybil said Severus woke up and let sybill cuddle with assured her that it was only a dream not a vision sand that there safe. I wanted to speak with you about something. She looked up at him with her full attention. I want to take full and legal responsibility as Nathaniel's father. Since I wasn't married to you when you had him I cannot make any decision when it comes to him. Besides if we want to have more children I want them to be equally mine. She nodded her head and spoke softly she got up and smiles. What are you doing sybill? I'm ready sybill announced. She claimed on him and kissed his chest then he knew what she meant. She slowly lowered her straps and removed her gown. Sybill you look even more beautiful than I remember. She smirked and trailed her finger along his face. He adjusted sybill and placed her on the bed before they began. Sybill slept on top of Severus chest . She heard a knock on the door and quickly woke up hold on she shouted. She dressed and covered Severus before opening the door. Mum I have a tummy ache he said while crying. Oh dear I'll get you something. She looked for something to calm his upset stomach. She gave him some medicine and held him she rubbed his back and tried to soothe him. Shush honey you'll feel better. He throw up on her gown. Sorry mummy he/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545;"Said no it's okay she assured him. She changed her gown and woke up Severus. I'm afraid he's sick I gave him something to calm his upset stomach but it didn't help. I'm going to stay home with him Severus could help but stare at her bum while she changed yes dear he managed to say. He went to class and sybill stayed home. Nathaniel I brought you some soup she sat on his bed and watch him eat his soup. Mum I'm not hungry please eat you need to eat something. He eat three spoonfuls and pushed away the plate. Okay then go to sleep I'll be here if you need me. He took 30 minute naps before throwing up . He was crying I know sweetie I can try to get you something else she went to Severus. Please could you find something to make him/div  
div style="font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; color: #454545;" Feel better . Nathaniel laid her head on her shoulder. Severus looked through his things and found something. Here take this every four hours until he feels better. He ruffled his hair feel better son. Mmmm was all he could say. I'll see you at home thank you Severus. She walked back and gave Nathaniel the potion. When Severus came home both of them were sleeping in Sybill's room. He brought food and some work he had to finish sybill got up when she heard Severus. How was your day she kissed his cheek and sat down. It's like all the others the students don't take the classes seriously. Well I see you do she took the stuff of the table and tried to feed him. Sybill I'm not a child I don't need your help. She sat on his lap really you don't she lowered her parted her lips to kiss him and pulled on his lower lip. Well then I should go she lifted her head and Severus took the invitation to kiss her neck sybill giggled . She lowered her head to give Severus a hicky where he could cover up with his collared shirts. Sybill smiled at him and got up to sit so he could finish eating. What do you want to do this Father's Day Severus. It was coming up and sybill wanted to make it special since it was his first. Sybill it really doesn't matter I just want to spend it with you teo. She reach for his hand. Well Nathaniel cannot stop talking about the present he has for you. Is that so he lifted his eyebrow. She chuckled yes he's more excited that he was on his birthday. He's just glad that your here. She walked out to wake Nathaniel up. Dear she whispered softly it's time to eat Nathaniel got up and rubbed his eyes. Do you feel better sybill said with a concerted look . A huh he said he walked over to the table and eat some dinner. He stuffed his mouth full of chicken and salad. And gulped Down apple juice sweetie slow down you don't want to feel sick again do you? But I'm hungry he put the spoon down. Okay sybill smiled and picked up his plate he finished everything and went to sit on his fathers lap. Dad can you read to me again. Severus was delight of course son. Mum took care of me today but I felt bad because I thrown up on her. A little chuckle escaped Severus mouth and sybill glared at him. I'm sorry but it's funny she walked over and pinched him playfully. Ouch sybill she raise her eyebrows I'm sorry I thought it would be funny. She looked at him with smirk sybill of you want I'll stay up with Nathaniel. No it's fine Severus I can take care of him you should go to sleep. Well then I'll clean up before going to sleep. When he was finished he sat down on the couch and read another story to paid close attention to the story and could help but ask Severus questions. When they finished reading Severus sent Nathaniel to his room and tucked him in. Sybill followed him snd kissed him goodnight before Severus left. Nathaniel are you tired e shook his head. I understand she smiled tell me how you and dad met? She was taken aback uhh she could managed to say anything. They didn't meet like others couples. I met him when we started working here. Did he ask you out where did you go? Nathaniel you ask to many questions. Alright he said she kissed his forehead try to go to sleep I have to work tomorrow and your coming with me. He closed his eyes tightly finally after two hours he fell asleep. Sybill closed the door before turning around and finding that Severus was right behind her. I sent in the paper work in now Nathaniel's father on the legal documents as well. She looked up at him he's asking how we met. What did you tell him? I just said we met when I started working here but when he asked about our first date I panicked and changed the subject. He pulled her close that doesn't matter the only thing that matters now is that we go together. She nodded but I wanted to tell him a cute story or something but we don't have anything like it. He stroked her hair before lifting her chin. It's fine as long as we love each other and he knows that. Our love cannot be compared to others sybill. We aren't the traditional couple she giggled. I can't stand see you sobbing he cupped her cheek. You need to relax everything will be okay. She sat in the couch thinking about what she's going to say to Nathaniel. If you doubt that I didn't like you from the start that's rubbish. He took her by the hand I'm serious. I'm sorry she whispered sybill please believe me. I do she huffed she pulled him closer to lean on him. Hey said quit for a couple of minutes before Severus said they should go to bed. In the morning sybill got ready Severus got up after her her went up from behind and and hugged her. She was fixing her hair then Severus swooped in and hugged her and picked her up. Good morning to you too she smiled. She kisses him and it soon turned into a passionate kiss. Sybill pulled away I should get Nathaniel ready. Severus cleared his throat yes I'll just before pulled him back in . He let his hand go up and down Sybill's back. They would break the kiss for a few moments before retuning. Nathaniel knocked on the door and sybill drew back she opened the door and let him in her room. Do you need help getting ready she said with her hand on her hip. Yeah I got this jacket and I can't button it up right. She smiled and helped him that's better she smiled go to the bathroom so I can fix your hair. He left and sybill stood up Severus grabbed her from behind Severus I really should get going. Fine he said in a disappointing manner. She turned to face him don't worry I'll see you soon she said with a wide grin. Alright he said she walked of the help Nathaniel finish getting ready then he walked over to Severus . Dad can I help you with your tie? He looked down before agreeing. He led him through it and Nathaniel got it right after the first couple of tries. My boys look handsome today sybill walked over to see them heading out bye mum I'll see you later her kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. Bye sweetie then she stood up to hug Severus. She walked to her first class of the day. Sybill walked over to her class and did followed her same old routine. When she finally got home she was exhausted. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She knew Severus was with Nathaniel so she unlocked the door to her room to sleep. When she opened the door her eyes grew wide and she was fearful. Sybill started screamed her lungs out. What is this beast doing in here she ran to her room and shut the door. Severus she yelled get that thing out of here. Nathaniel walked over to the door and opened it. Mum please can I keep him he's only a puppy. Sybill didn't want to admit that she was scared of dogs but she couldn't hide it. She saw her son pouting and he almost cried. Severus walked over and spoke the boy does need a friend. She stood there think about it the dog wasn't necessarily huge. Sybill gave in fine you can keep him. Nathaniel was excited and he jumped up and hugged her. Thank you mummy I love so much. Sybill giggled run along . He ran around and played with the dog. Sybill was still scared and kept close to Severus. He didn't mind at all he held her close and reassured her that Nathaniel wouldn't be harmed by the dog. what's his name sybill asked ? I'm not sure I haven't decided. Umm... What about Winston. That's a lovely name Sybill said Nathaniel asked to play outside for a few hours and they agreed to let him play. When he left Severus pulled sybill close and kissed her roughly . He pulled away and spoke lets try for another. Sybill eyes grew wide what?! I don't know Severus there's only so much room up here. Come on love you know he wants a brother or sister. Look I know you want a big family after all we were both the only child but I don't know. Sybill I know your scared that I'll leave you alone again but I won't I promise. She looked at him for about before answering. Can we think about it first he saw that she was sad and nodded. Sure sweetie well think about it she sat down and started working to take her mind off things. He sat down and watched her. After an hour Nathaniel came running back. You could her him giggle a mile away the dog was barking. Mum look he showed her what he found. Winston found this outside and I wanted you to have it. She looked down and saw a necklace cover in dirt. Dear that's very nice but someone must have lost it. But mum you deserve nice things. It's still not ours but it's very thoughtful. He handed it to her and she looked carefully at it. It was a ruby necklace it was only used by the most wealthy wizards. She cleaned it up and Severus stared at her. Try it on he said she turned to him no I mustn't it not mine. Sybill it doesn't hurt to try he took it from the desk and put it on her. She looked at it and back at Severus. It looks wonderful on you. No Severus people like me don't wear or deserve this kinds of thing. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. You are the most Extraordinary woman I've ever seen. She smiled thank you love but I don't need this things anyway when I have you and Nathaniel. She took off the necklace and handed it to him. Could you take this to dumbledore he'll know what to do . Yes dear he left to drop it off in his he came back and saw that the dog was sleeping on Nathaniel's lap and he was trying to read to him. He laughed thinking to himself how different his life was compared to his sons. He glad he's happy with them. Sybill took him to her room and closed the door halfway. I've been thinking about what you said and I do want another child . She reached up to pull him in for a loving kiss. She whispered but everything has its time so we shouldn't rush it. But your getting old Severus said. She let go and looked away she gasped what? You think I'm too old she looked in the mirror. Your not as young as you used to be. I uh she couldn't find words to say. She thought to her self yes she was getting older but that's not what she wanted to hear. It was Nathaniel's bed time and she walked out to get Nathaniel to sleep. Severus walked out and she shut the door on him. You can sleep with the dog. He didn't think through on what he said. He stayed quite and slept on the couch. Sybill out Nathaniel to sleep he was asleep and she cupped his cheek. She started to sob quietly to herself. She knew she wasn't the most beautiful and young woman but he should have said that. She heard a knock on the door and she Opened it. What now she said with tears in her eyes. I didn't mean it what I meant is we should wait . I know we shouldn't wait what I was trying to say is we have to know that we have enough for two children. When I was alone I couldn't afford everything I needed. I'm sorry sybill really you know I always put my foot in my mouth. I understand she said she let him in and they laid on the bed with Nathaniel in between. Sybill placed her hand on Nathaniel's cheek and stroked his hair. Does he really look like you when you were little. No he looks more like my father he said with a serious tone. But thank god he doesn't act like him. Severus what are we going to do with another one? Sybill I've been meaning to tell you I left a trust fund for Nathaniel when he is of age he will receive a good amount of money. Why didn't you tell me this before? I couldn't if I moved anything new before it would look suspicious and I could be traced back to you two. Besides I want him to live a normal life I don't want him thinking he should look down on others because there not wealthy. Severus how did you get so much money? Most of it is from my family my mother came from a rich family and I didn't use much of it so I saved it to use for something important. Severus I don't know what to say. Sybill it's okay she felt horrible she couldn't provide for him like that not even on her wildest dreams she had a savings account for him but it was almost embarrassing of how little was in there. She cried Severus comforted her sweetie it's fine you did more than I could have ever dreamed imaginable for him. What I could do with money is nothing compared to what you have with taking care of him. Let's just make a deal that whatever we earn in our jobs we use to take care of him then we will let him decide what he wants to do with the money. She agreed and looked at Nathaniel she could believe how wonderful he was and she held him close she fell asleep after a few minutes. Severus stayed up and watched them sleep. He was content with how his life had turned out. He stared at his wife and saw her holding her son he felt happy. He knew he never wanted people to know about his wealth because he didn't want women fighting over him just because of his money. He knew sybill was sincere when she told him she loved him. The next day Severus left Nathaniel with Minerva and took sybill to the bank to prove to her he wasn't lying. They arrived and went directly to a room exclusively for them. He took out the box full of money and Sybill's eyes grew wide. She's never seen a large amount of money in her life. Since we are now married I want to show you to our bank account . He took her to a joint room. They had more money than Sybill's ever thought about. Severus this is too much I can't. Nonsense sybill you are my wife and I want to share my wealth with you. You were the only one who looked at me with a loving smile. You cared for me when others didn't. I wanted to show you so you would believe that we are financially stable. You don't have to worry about money. I promise you I will take care of this family wether it providing money or protecting you two from harms way. I promise sybill you can count on me. Severus she huffed that's really kind of you. I cannot thank you enough she walked up and pulled him into a hug and she wouldn't let closed his eyes he he held her tightly and let out a few tears. Sybill looked up at him and smiled she wiped his tears and fixed his hair. We should back I don't think Minerva can handle Nathaniel much longer he is quite a handful Severus said with a slight smile. They took the train back to hogwarts. Sybill couldn't help herself and bought some sweet. Severus looked at her with his eyebrow raised really sybill you bought chocolate.i can't help it I crave it she said with a childish smile. Do you want some she handed him a piece. He eat some before looking over at sybill she must have finished an entire boxful of them. She went to go buy more when she retire bed Severus jokingly said I think that's enough chocolate for one day sybill. Haha very funny Severus I got some for Nathaniel. Sure he said smiling from ear to ear it's true she said she handed it over to him to keep her from eating it. They arrived and picked up Nathaniel who was play with Winston and walked back to their room. Severus handed Nathaniel some of the chocolate and he smiled before taking it. He was eating it before Winston eat half he began to cry. Mum he eat half of my chocolate sybill picked him up I'm sorry honey I think I have more. Sybill I thought you handed me all of it she smirked I know you did. She gave Nathaniel some before she stared at Severus with an unusual expression . What he said perplexed. What day is it today ? He thought about it but couldn't come up with anything. It Father's Day said Nathaniel sybill laughed yes it is. Sybill whispered in his ear and Severus saw that he ran off. We're is he going you'll see sybill tilted her head up. He came back and walked over to his father. Happy Father's Day dad he hugged him and Severus picked him up. Thank you my boy he handed his father a box like thing. He opened it and saw that it was a picture frame that he made it was a picture of both of them. Severus held back on showing that he was about to cry he put his son down. He knelt down and spoke to him Nathaniel you have no idea how proud I am of you. Nathaniel looked up at him and hugged him I love you daddy. Mummy does to and we are proud if you too. Severus smiled at him. We have another surprise for you. Severus was curious what could that be? We invited you friend and his family to eat with us. Sybil stepped in we invited the Malfoys to met us at your favorite restaurant they accepted and I made the reservation so we won't have to worry about waiting in line. Severus looked at her you thought of everything haven't you. She smiled a lovingly smile I tried. They went and found the Malfoys. They walked over to the table and greeted them. Lucius this is my wife sybill he shook her hand and she turned to narcissa hello she said and narcissa pulled her in for a hug. It's nice to meet you sybill said it wonderful to meet you I can't believe Severus found someone for himself narcissa smiled. She turned to look at Nathaniel began to look nervous and he looked to him mother. Go she said he walked up to narcissa and spoke softly it nice to meet you she hugged him and said it nice to meet you to with a chuckle. It nice see you again mr. Malfoy sorry about the other day. It's fine he said sit down eat enjoy yourselfs. They spoke for along time after eating soon the resultant closed and they parted way. Sybill held Nathaniel he was tired and lend his head on sybill shoulder. Severus opened the door for her to get into the train. It was a long way home and sybill took of her sweater to wrap Nathaniel in it. She kissed the top of his head and held him closely. Severus had his hand wrapped around her. He looked at her cheeks were red and her lips were soft and pink color. She leand her head on his shoulder and waited to arrive at hogwarts. They go if the train and Severus took Nathaniel. They walked up to their room and put him in his room. Sybill grabbed his Severus and pulled of his sweater he stared at her for a moment before placing a kiss on her lips she looked at him and continued to take his shirt off. Then she took her dress off. Sybill spoke softly i love you Severus he picked her up and placed her on the bed. The next day sybill git up early and picked up the clothes they left out . She dressed and went back to sleep. After a few weeks sybill began to think about Nathaniel meeting the rest of his family she discussed it with Severus one night. Do you have any living relatives Severus? Yes my mother he replied. Why dont you invite her to see Nathaniel I'm sure she would be more than thrilled to see her grandson. It's not that simple sybill I've been trying to find her ever since she left my father. Sybill tried to comfort him but could he only smiled at her it fine honey I'm okay. She looked up at him and whispered I'm sorry I didn't know. I do have some lead to were she is so it is possible to find her. What about you parents? They both rejected me for being a wizard she said trying not to cry. They wanted what they thought was a normal child but even here I'm still the odd I suppose we could go see them in the muggle world. They shouldn't be that harsh especially since they haven't seen their grandson. Severus nodded well I can always send a letter she smiled. That's would be great sybill but you have to promise to come with me she said. Why? Because I don't want them to think I'm alone and I want them to meet you she as long as it doesn't cause any problems Sybil hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek wonderfully I'll send the letter right away. She waited for months and she received no reply. Severus saw that she was becoming more and more upset. He tried to figure out were they lived so he could speak with them. He told Sybill he had to leave from a few days because Albus sent him on a job. Sybill didn't question it and hugged him good bye Severus she kissed his cheek then Nathaniel ran up to him bye daddy I got you something. Severus picked up the card he left him and hugged him goodbye . He went off to find Sybill's parents. He found the addresses sybill had mentioned that they haven't moved in years so he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He saw a tall man with white hair and a mustache. May I help you he said trying not to sound frightened he knew he was a death eater because he stayed up to date in what ever happened in the wizarding world. Yes but may I come in it something I have to say to you and your wife. The man looked at him squinting his eyes not believing that he would only want to speak but let him in. Who is it dear the a woman said that looked similar to Sybill said. Severus asked if they both sat down and they did. Who are you the man asked. Severus extended his hand a to shake the mans hand I am Severus Snape. The man was angry and threatens him that he would kill him if he didn't leave. Severus remains clam I know that your a death eater I know what you are capable of. Severus took a picture out of his family and gave it to the man. Sybill he cried real tears then the woman took the picture and looked at Severus. I am here because Sybil sent you a letter she waited for weeks for a response and she didn't get one. She doesn't know I'm here and I want it to keep it that way. You took her didn't you! I assure you I didn't take her we fell in love and it was because of her that I changed my ways. All she wants if for you two to see your grandson. looked up at him we have a grandson. Yes you do and because of your stubbornness you missed out on his first few years. I'm not going to say that I was a the best father because I also missed out on his first few years. I couldn't be with her because she could have been attacked Severus said with a shaky tone. walked over I'll write her back if you wish I do miss her so much. She took a pen and wrote the letter. She gave it to Severus and spoke with him. So you married my daughter yes I did Severus said. She is a wonderful woman sir and I would do anything to make her happy. asked how old is my grandson? He's 6 in November his name is Nathaniel Cicero Trelawney. They both chuckled she wouldn't keep your name? No and I understand it's because she wants the name to live on so if there's another seer in the family they can trace it back to her and Cassandra. Thank you for you time but could I ask if we could visit? Yes I wrote a date and time that you can visit us. Yes well I must ask you that when I come back with sybill and Nathaniel you do not speak of this. Mrs. Trelawney smiled and hugged him I won't say a word. Mr. Trelawney apologized to Severus before he left. Severus went back to hogwarts and found sybill asleep in their room she looked like she was crying again. He laid down with her and slept for a few hours before going back to work. Severus was sneaky and hid the letter. When she got home he made sure he was home early. What are you doing here. Severus stood up and gave her the letter. It seems that there's a letter for you I don't know who it's from but it was miss placed. Sybill opens the letter and read it before hugged Nathaniel its you grandparents she said with a smile. What does it say he said out of curiosity. It says we can come over this weekend. Severus acted as though he had no idea. Sybill was ecstatic and hugged both off them. Severus were did you find this? It was sorted with the junk mail I was throwing it out and I found it. Oh thank you sweetie she covered him with kisses and Nathaniel looked at them and he made the most awful face ewe he said with his noise scrunched up. Sybill looked over at him and kissed his cheek too. He laughed mum stop it tickles. Severus cut in does it have there address. Yes Sybill smiled it's the same house I lived in as a kid. They traveled to her learned house and arrived at the front door. Sybill was holding Nathaniel and Severus had their luggage. He set everything down before knocking on the door. Sybill's mother opened the door. Sweet heart she said she hugged Sybill. She smiled mum it's nice to see you . She set Nathaniel down and he hid behind his father. Sybill bent down and spoke to him softly do be scared it's your grand mother. Hi he said with a slightly smile she picked him up and held him. Oh your so handsome she teared up and by then her father walked out. He say the boy and immediately knew it was his grandson. Nathaniel he said with a happy time how are you my boy. By then he was comfortable enough to speak. Good he said while giggling that's wonderful he said. Then he saw Sybill and his expression changed his smile fades away. Sybill he hugged her I'm sorry I'm so sorry. She cried a little it's okay she said. Finally the greeted Severus Sybill introduced him and they acted as if that was there first time meeting him. They sent Nathaniel to the other room to play. They sat down and her father spoke Severus I know I promised but I want her to know. Sybill was perplexed what is he talking about? Her father turned to her honey he came by a few weeks ago he told me about the letter. Honestly We never received any letter but he told us about you . I don't know why we're never spoke again after you finished school. Sybill mother spoke we are sorry I really want to keep in touch with you. Yes that would be nice she smiled . We invited a friend over I hope you don't mind. Not at all sybill said they opens the door and Severus jaw dropped. Mother said d Severusas he walked over and hugged her. She was crying I haven't seen you in years. I know he said in sorry your father.. I know mother . She walked over and saw Sybill this is my wife . Oh your married she smiled at sybill hello. She got up and greeted her hello call me elieen she said. How did you find her Severus said to the trelawney's? She's an old friend we kept In touch after she left your father. She sat down so how are you she said. We're fine Sybill said but we do have someone waiting for you in the other room. Elieen was a tall slender woman she wasn't ugly but she wasn't extremely pretty. Severus went in to the other room and spoke with Nathaniel he came out and brought him to elieen. Her eyes grow wide and she cried oh he looks just like she could finish her sentence before Severus agreed . She whispered to him what's his name? Nathaniel he said she smiled at him and waved. Nathaniel ran to her and hugged her. He giggle you my dads mum yes she smiled. Why haven't I seen my grandparents before Nathaniel demanded. Sybill spoke to him because we didn't speak with the for a while but I promise that it won't be like that anymore. He hugged his Mother I think I'm going to like our family it's much bigger now. She smiled yes it is now let's go eat. She held out her hand and they went to eat with the rest of the family. /div


End file.
